<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willful Ignorance by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343696">Willful Ignorance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ignoring but its hot, power dynamics barely, they are best friends your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo couldn’t help but smile, betraying the fondness of his thoughts. Not that it mattered, as the other wasn’t paying him any attention at the moment. Which brought him right back to the original dilemma.</p><p>He was being ignored.</p><p>And that, really, was unacceptable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willful Ignorance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this ain’t good but i had to get it out of my drafts (and out of my head) for its been in there too long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining outside.</p><p>Tubbo watched the downpour –upside down from his perspective– through the window above Tommy’s bed. He tilted his head back, pushing it further into the navy-blue comforter and pretended, just for a moment, that he was outside, in the rain, feeling it splash onto his forehead and slip back into his hair.</p><p><em>God</em> he was bored.</p><p>He kicked his legs out and sat up to stretch. The room he was in looked just about the same as he’d come to know it over the past few weeks. Dampened through clouds, the light coming in through the window did little to refresh its already dull colouring –white walls and cabinets, gray carpet, blue linens. There was an extra duvet cover bunched up on the floor near the foot of the bed, the abandoned attempt of a makeshift guest-bed. He’d slept curled up next to Tommy every night since his arrival.</p><p>Speaking of. Tubbo brought his attention back around to his <em>gracious host</em>, sat at the desk to his right, more than a few arm’s lengths away. Tommy’s face was washed out in the white-blue glow of two monitors, the curls of his golden hair dulled by the light. He was, unfortunately, completely absorbed in the program in front of him, editing the opening of a new YouTube video. Save for the incessant clicking of mouse and keyboard, he had been completely silent for over an hour. Tubbo took a moment to admire that dedicated and concentrated demeanor he adopted when he was working. He thought about how millions of people watched Tommy being “Tommy” online, but only a few knew him like this.</p><p>Even fewer knew the early morning Tommy or the late night Tommy, the one that was sleepy and affectionate. The Tommy that whispered loving compliments and warm praises against the bare skin of his best friend’s as he held him impossibly close.</p><p>Tubbo couldn’t help but smile, betraying the fondness of his thoughts. Not that it mattered, the other wasn’t paying him any attention at the moment. Which brought him right back to the original dilemma.</p><p>He was being <em>ignored</em>.</p><p>And that, really, was unacceptable. So he decided to try his luck with persuasion. He slumped back down onto the bed thumping against the pillow audibly, for the drama.</p><p>“Tommyyyy,” he whined, “let’s do something. I’m awfully bored.”</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t even earn him a look from the other, who answered while maintaining complete concentration on the screen in front of him.</p><p>“I <em>told</em> you I’ve left this much too late already,” He explained, and yeah, he had, but that didn’t make it OK in Tubbo’s books. The blonde continued.</p><p>“I’m really not going to be much longer, Big T” he promised, voice softening. The nickname tacked on, though at first a joke used in front of his parents to reference their online interaction, had become a genuine endearment over the course of Tubbo’s visit. It never failed to make him feel warm.</p><p>Still, Tubbo was determined. He swung his legs ‘round to hang over the edge of the other’s bed and leaned forward, innocently, to say.</p><p>“I want to do something, y’know, fun.” He put a particular intonation into the words, one that he knew the other would understand.</p><p>It got Tommy’s attention. Blue eyes flickered over, finally, squinting to adjust to the lower light. He stayed quiet, for one second, two, lips parted slightly. Tubbo began to fidgeted.</p><p>“Really? Right now?” he finally asked. He wasn’t annoyed, the brown haired boy could tell, but genuinely asking, his eyebrows raised to convey that he was really listening.</p><p>Tubbo nodded and Tommy hummed in response, seemed to think about it for a second.</p><p>“C’mere, then” he finally decided, lips quirked upwards as he nodded toward his own lap.</p><p>The fact that it didn’t really make sense for Tommy to be playing along only crossed the older boy’s mind for a moment before he was up and moving.</p><p>Tubbo hesitated as he came to stand next to the chair, hands coming up to brush along the armrest absentmindedly. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t expected to actually convince the other of anything, at least not to act right away, and he certainly didn’t have any idea of what to do given the opportunity. Did Tommy expect him to sit on his lap? But he was still sat at his desk, there was no where for him to–</p><p>As if having read his mind (or more realistically, the confusion evident on his face) Tommy pushed himself away from the desk and spun the chair, looking up at Tubbo expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, so you actually want me to sit on you”, the brunette started, and Tommy rolled his eyes, huffing.</p><p>“C’mon Tubbs, it's not that <em>difficult</em>, is it. Just–” he grabbed at the other’s hips and pulled, forcing him forward to plant his knees on either side of Tommy’s thighs and grip at his shoulders. When he finally gave in, settling his weight fully onto the others lap, the blonde grinned.</p><p>“There you are,” he praised “that’s not so bad then, is it?”</p><p>“You’re a prick,” Tubbo mumbled wiggling his hips slightly in an attempt to get comfy. “What are we even gonna do like this?”</p><p>Tommy hummed, hands still gripped on either side of Tubbo’s hips, squeezing slightly. He was doing it again, pretending to search for something his mind had already supplied him, for the idea he probably had the second the smaller boy had spoken up. Maybe even before.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to go back to workin’ on this, and you can, y’know,” he sniffed “do your thing”.</p><p>Tubbo blinked, brown eyes widening. He pulled back further to search the blonde’s face for any indication of a joke.</p><p>“You’re seriously just going to go back to ignoring me? How is this what I wanted?” he questioned, indignant, glaring into bright blue eyes that were all mischief and all Tommy.</p><p>“It’s not like I was lying when I said I have to get this done, Toby. You could have just done whatever by yourself,” he explained, glancing towards his own bed and back. “I actually think I’m being quite generous here.”</p><p>He grinned, again, like even he was convinced of his own reasoning, and Tubbo couldn’t believe it. Not just this boy’s shameless bullshit, but the fact that he knew he was going to give in, inevitably.</p><p>But of course he was. Tommy was only so bold, so self assured in getting what he wanted, because Tubbo always gave it to him.</p><p>It was just how they operated.</p><p>Feeling particularly offended this time around, though, the brunette was determined not to give in at just a few brazen words. He opened his mouth to protest further and–</p><p>Tommy was one step ahead of him, bringing their mouths together before Tubbo could let out a peep, applying just the right amount of intensity to be plenty persuasive. He was skilled, knew exactly which buttons to push on the other, in what order and with what amount of pressure.</p><p>And Tubbo had only been there for a month.</p><p>It was honestly embarrassing how quickly he let himself get worked. He opened his mouth again, this time to invite the other to lick into it. Tommy’s hands, so big over his smaller body, moved from his hips to rub up his sides as they kissed.</p><p>Tubbo wondered absently if he’d ever get over this. Colliding together again after any amount of time reminded him of how long he had truly been in love. Even before seeing each other face to face, before having met for real, he adored Tommy with everything he had, as a best friend and more. The fact that they could meet like this, that he could show Tommy everything he felt without uttering a single word made Tubbo giddy. Every time.</p><p>It was what he felt now, and it inspired a familiar thrill in his chest and made his fingers twitch with a desire to grab, push, <em>feel</em>. He rooted both hands in Tommy’s hair and pulled, lightly, like it kept him grounded and sane.</p><p>Tommy set the pace lazily, slower than Tubbo would like for what he was trying to accomplish. He was about to air his grievances, was about to pull away when those hands found his hips again and pulled <em>down</em>.</p><p>He moaned into the other’s mouth, breath stuttering at the sudden friction between his legs. He was half hard in his shorts, hadn’t even noticed it until then, and the unexpected contact was <em>good</em>. Following the urging of those hands he rolled his hips down into the other’s lap until Tommy let up and pulled away, lips red and glistening with spit</p><p>“Think you can come like this?” he asked lowly, moving forward to brush lips against Tubbo’s ear and causing him to shiver and choke on his own saliva.</p><p>“I– I guess, eventually, but I don’t <em>wanna</em>,” he whined and Tommy was kissing his cheek wetly, sweetly. Placating him.</p><p>“I’ll treat you later, properly, I promise. Just play along for a bit and I’ll get this done.”</p><p>And Tubbo always, always gives in.</p><p>So he nodded against the taller boy’s shoulder, chocolate locks falling into his eyes as Tommy craned down to kiss at his neck.</p><p>“Good boy,” he murmured as he pulled away and Tubbo blushed properly, the haze that had already begun to creep into his mind thickening. Then Tommy was turning the chair, pushing them as close to the desk as they could get without digging the wood into Tubbo’s back. Those hands left his hips, and at the sound of renewed clicking, Tubbo also got back to work.</p><p>—————</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Tubbo was desperately, shamelessly humping the taller boy’s thigh. He felt close to crying, or punching something, having worked himself to that terrible point where he <em>couldn’t stop</em>, felt perpetually close, but it somehow wasn’t enough. It was edging on being more painful than pleasurable, the burn in his thighs and around his hips mixing with the oversensitivity of his poor cock, trapped between his own body and the other’s leg. He was achingly hard, could feel himself leak uncomfortably into the fabric of his shorts on a particularly good pass.</p><p>He groaned, frustrated, panting against the skin of Tommy’s neck where he had his head buried. How was he still being ignored? His best friend hadn’t said a word since he got back to work, had barely moved, somehow seeming genuinely focused on the task ahead despite the writhing boy on his lap. Tubbo only knew that he was still paying attention because he had tried to get off easier, had reached a hand between their bodies intending to slip into his shorts and tug himself off using the abundant wetness already accumulated there.</p><p>He had only gotten as far as his waistband when Tommy’s hand left the keyboard and grabbed his wrist, moving it back up to own shoulder and planting it there before going right back to work.<br/>
And though Tubbo had whined pathetically, pleadingly, the order in the gesture was clear and the answering silence only confirmed it. Tubbo was to get himself off one way and one way only.</p><p>It was obvious that he was being deliberately ignored. The thought had him shuddering as he rocked weakly on top of the younger boy, desperate to cum. The haze in his brain thickened into a fucked-out fog as embarrassment flooded his veins, making his skin prickle with heat. He was so pathetic, getting himself off in the lap of his partner who was too busy to even acknowledge him, who was only tolerating his neediness so he could get his work done.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Tommy– Tom, I want– I hafta…” he panted, unsure of what he was even trying to say. He was close, unbearably so.</p><p>Tommy stirred slightly under him, like hearing his name was what finally got his attention off of the screen, not the desperate noises filling the air. Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a warm hand slide to his lower back, rubbing soothingly as his hips stuttered, moving faster and faster.</p><p>“Oh <em>god</em>, fuck, ‘m gonna cum,” he cried, tension in his stomach coiling to its snapping point. Tommy pressed a kiss to his temple and Tubbo ground himself down one last time as his climax hit him, hard. It was good, so good, and he panted harshly against the blonde’s shoulder as it rode out.</p><p>An arm encircled his waist, holding him in as he finally let go of his own weight, slumping forward onto the other like a ragdoll, exhausted.</p><p>“Good?” Tommy eventually asked into dark curls. Tubbo could <em>hear</em> his stupid grin.</p><p>“Dunno why,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I finished the video.” If Tubbo could actually see the other, he would have glared at him. He chose not to dignify the other’s accomplishment with a response.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, adopting a warm silence as Tommy continued to stroke at his back, pressing kisses into his hair now and then.</p><p>“I know you’re going to be all pissy later if you don’t get cleaned up soon,” the blonde spoke up, trying to nudge the other off his shoulder so he could look at him. Though he did feel sort of gross, Tubbo didn’t relent, only nuzzling further into the warmth of his neck.</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem,” he sighed, knowing that the other would at least feel responsible enough to pamper him for the rest of the day. He had promised, after all.</p><p>Tommy snickered above him.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated if you felt some typa way.</p><p>@SedulousAnswer on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>